Nora Wilkins
Warning Do not edit this page if you are not Numbuh 404. While I may not be on this website actively, I still have links back to my pages and will undo history edits that I did not personally make. Nora Wilkin (AKA Numbuh 652) is a character created by Numbuh 404. NOTE: The storyline below may be altered in the future. The information currently posted is considered outdated by the author. Background Information She is the prettier of the two girls in her sector in others' opinions. She is a sensitive individual and finds comfort in the advice she gets from Numbuh 593 who she admires like a loving big brother; since he lost his right eye in their first battle, she sympathized greatly and they became inseparable friends. Her mother is Mrs. Thompson, and her father is Mr. Wilkins; after they divorced, her mother kept her maiden name while Nora kept her father's. She lives with her mom during the summer because she works at Gallagher Elementary, and stays the remainder of the year with her dad in Florida. Personality Though she is rather skittish on missions, the moment her friends are in danger, she seems to forget her worries and can turn into a fighter to save them. She has a strong maternal instinct on missions, especially for Numbuhs 641 and 593, because she defends them with her life more times than she defends herself. Luckily they return the favor and gladly watch her back in sticky situations. Close Ties She treats Numbuh 641 more like her child, often reading or telling him stories before bedtime upon his request. She is afraid of Numbuh 666 only at night because she overheard a rumor that he was a real-life vampire boy, but so far has not seen any changes about him - day or night. She is otherwise glad to have him watching over the team and hopes he will learn to love again someday, despite knowing the effects are permanent. She does not have much in common with Numbuh 650, but she enjoys her company and is comfortable enough to talk girl-to-girl with her on occasion. When Numbuh 593 joins her in these moments, the three of them appear to fit the roles of a mother, father, and son; however, when she leaves the boys alone, Johnny does not have the same paternal connection with Milo as she has maternally for him. This interaction may hint towards a future intimacy between her and Numbuh 593, but her crush on Numbuh 19th Century continually interferes with the idea. Meeting and Relationship with Numbuh 19th Century In fact, she first met Numbuh 19th Century after he was decomissioned and being led out of the Moon Base. He only said to her, "Such a pity that inferior aliens were ever allowed into the Kids Next Door, and a girl of all things!" From that, she realizes that his outdated morals make her a "third-world" creature in his eyes and it ultimately makes her his only friend. She tolerates his sexist behavior because of her crush on him and believes that if she remains faithful, he will someday feel the same for her. As a Teenager After her decommissioning her mother moves to Kissimmee, so she sees both parents more frequently, but spends every other week with each (so some weeks she'll be with her mom, and the week after she most likely will be at her dad's). She has changed in appearance, but not much in personality: though she's not much of a scaredy-cat as she was in the Kids Next Door, she still doesn't like scary movies and quietly continues to wonder if James is a vampire boy. She only remembers events from the KND if they were written down in her diary, which she kept hidden from everyone, knowing it would be destroyed if active members found out she had it. She visits Nick in the Arctic Prison Base when he is 13 and promises she will help him get out after his original release date was extended to age 18. She works with Nigel - who has connections to other operatives that can push a few hundred papers through the base - after this meeting and is grateful for his reassurance over her doubts of Nick appreciating her efforts. Appearance She has dark brown hair styled with side-swept bangs and a small ponytail, tan skin, and standard black eyes. She wears a tucked-in orange V-neck shirt, a black belt with dark blue jeans, black and white fingerless gloves, and black 80's Go-Go boots. Her default expression resembles the "deer in the headlights" expression. As a teenager, she lets her hair down and the bangs sweep to the opposite direction, adorned by a yellow rose clip on the left side of her head. She wears a yellow U-neck shirt with a dark purple sash around her waist, baby-pink jeans, and two-inch black square-toe heels. Around her neck is a black choker with a dark green charm, and on each wrist is a gold bracelet with red gems encompassing the ring. Voice Actor(s) Tara Strong is the best possible choice because she is a gentle, feminine character with nothing but love in her heart. She is best known for voicing such characters like Numbuh 10 and Mushi Sanban. Trivia *The yellow rose clip symbolizes the United States Women's Suffrage color; yellow meant yes on the subject. It is also an accessory which reminds her of her crush, Nick. *She is disheartened by his disregard of a relationship with her based on his 19th Century morals, but refuses to give up on him altogether. Comments * Can you draw an image based off of my description of this character, Thanks in advance. Category:Characters Category:Gloves-Wearing Characters Category:Operatives Category:Brown-Haired Characters Category:Blue Jeans-Wearing Characters Category:Females Category:Slender Characters Category:Characters With Beautiful Eyelashes Category:Numbuh 404 Files